For two years
by Selphie451
Summary: Hillary has disappeared for two years. When she finally returns, she doesn't remember what happened, and it's better that way. But we don't always get what we want...She's in danger now! Will they be able to save her? TysonHillary
1. Chapter 1: Memories and bad surprise…

¤Hi! Well it's my new fic, and it's a Tyson/Hil ! Sorry for the fans of Kai/Hil but I wanted to try this couple ! ^^ Hope you'll like it anyway ! Please read and review !¤  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 1: Memories and bad surprise...  
  
Tyson sighed, looking at the photo he just found. It was a photo of them...of all the BladeBreakers, taken about two years ago. It was only few days before Hillary's disappearance...  
  
The World Champion smiled sadly, remembering how Hillary had shouted at him that day, just before the picture was taken, because he was signing autographs...  
  
She hated that...maybe it was some kind of friendly jealousy. He didn't know...But...he liked it.. This was the way she had to be and it was so exasperating yet so....amusing...charming....   
  
Yeah...they got close as time passed...and their conflicts had been transformed little by little into a relationship of confidence and friendship...maybe even more...  
  
And after about two years...he still missed that girl so much.  
  
"Hillary...What happened? Where are you now?"  
  
Even though the police thought that she was dead, Tyson wanted to continue to keep hoping for the best. As long as he didn't have proof that she was dead, he would always expect her to wake him up in the morning while yelling. He didn't want to forget her.   
  
Today, without knowing why he had thought of her in the first place, he was certain she was going to return. He'd bet his life on it.   
  
The BladeBreakers had failed to separate after her disappearance. It was thanks to Max, who had done everything to maintain the unity of the group, that they had remained together. Then they had won another world championship, and were currently on vacation.  
  
Tyson quickly put away the photo as Kai entered in the room.  
  
"Tyson."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you have a meeting today?" The blue-haired teen asked.  
  
Tyson jumped as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit! I'm late!" He shouted running outside. "I'll be back this evening! Kai, tell the others I'm sorry for me!"  
  
"Tyson! I'm not your secretary!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
But the world Champion was already gone.  
  
***********************  
  
"Sorry Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson said, catching his breath as he entered the office. "The time just got away from..."  
  
He stopped himself. There was nobody here!  
  
"Mr. Dickinson?"  
  
"Oh Tyson! Sorry I was busy...I totally forgot about our meeting!" Mr. Dickinson declared, entering in the room. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Well...I thought it was better that the others, especially Kai, weren't around to hear what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because the BladeBreakers will have a new member."  
  
"WHAT?" Tyson shouted. "Who? Why?"  
  
"You know him...it's a decision of the BBA! You can come in!" He called.  
  
A red haired boy entered in the office. Tyson looked at him, without believing his eyes.  
  
"Hey Tyson! Long time no see!"  
  
"Ta...Tala?"  
  
The ex captain of the Demolition Boys nodded, smiling as Tyson turned toward Mr. Dickinson with anger.  
  
"It's out of the question! We don't need another member! And especially not...HIM!"  
  
"Tyson, you have to forget the past. Tala is a very good Beyblader! He will be an asset for the team!"  
  
"You knew that Kai will be against this, but you should have know that I would be too!" Tyson shouted. "We don't need him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you don't have the choice Tyson." Tala smirked.  
  
"What...but...?"  
  
"I want you to persuade the others to accept him in the team..." Mr. Dickinson started.  
  
"NO!" Tyson cut him off.  
  
"...or the team will be officially separated."  
  
Tyson stayed motionless for a few minutes, amazed.  
  
"Think about it Tyson, because if you don't accept, it will be the end of the BladeBreakers!"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"You have two days to give me your answer. Good bye Tyson."  
  
Tyson clenched his hands into fists and exited the office, slamming the door.  
  
"So?" Mr. Dickinson asked, turning to Tala.  
  
"I'm sure it will be fun to see Kai again!" He replied, smiling strangely. "And very interesting to be apart of the BladeBreakers..."  
  
***********************  
  
¤ It's short, sorry ! It's only the introduction I'll try to do better the next time !^^ Reviews please !¤ 


	2. Chapter 2: Return

¤Hi ! The second chapter ! I guess it's becoming interesting... ^^ ¤  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 2 : Return...  
  
"I can't believe it!" Kenny murmured. "Why would Mr. Dickinson do this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it." Ray replied.  
  
"Yeah...either we include Tala, or we'll be separated." Max added.  
  
"I don't agree!" Kai shouted.  
  
"We have no choice..." Tyson sighed.  
  
Kai crossed his arms.  
  
"Maybe it's time for us to part." He declared.  
  
They looked at him.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. We've all been together for almost 6 years...it should stop."  
  
"But..." Max began. "We..."  
  
"Max, maybe he's right..." Ray cut him off.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Tyson sighed. Yeah...maybe they should part now, but...on the other side, they could try..  
  
"We should try it...for a few weeks, at least few days!" Tyson said. "And...if it doesn't work, we'll part our ways."  
  
They nodded silently and decided to separate for the night. They needed to think.   
  
Tyson looked at his friends as they exited the dojo and sighed.  
  
He had a feeling that if the team fell apart, he'd loose something...not only them, his friends...but a lot of other important things too.   
  
**********************  
  
Tyson was sitting on the floor, in a thoughtful trance. Mr. Dickinson had really shocked him.  
  
He knew them really well, yet...how could he impose something like this on them? How could he?!  
  
Tyson was startled out of his thoughts as he heard a sound outside. He got up quickly and walked towards the front door. Maybe one of his friends had forgot something.  
  
He opened the door and was instantly paralyzed. A brown hair girl was standing with difficulty in front of him, her face was pale and covered by wounds and bruises.  
  
"Hillary...?" He whispered, amazed. "Is it.. really you?"  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
She smiled weakly and fell into his arms.  
  
**********************  
  
"She'll be fine." The doctor said. "She just needs rest. Do you know how this happened?"  
  
"No...She's just came back. I'll ask her when she awakes..."  
  
The doctor nodded and gave a little box of pills to Tyson.  
  
"They're painkillers. She will need them for few days until her deeper wounds heal."  
  
"Okay. Thank you very much Doc!"  
  
"Don't hesitate to call me."  
  
Tyson smiled and returned to the bedroom as the doctor left the Dojo. Hillary was asleep on his futon. She awoke slowly as he gently pushed away a lock of hair from her face.  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
"Hillary, are you ok?" He asked, worried.  
  
"It hurts...what happened to me?" She moaned.  
  
"I counted on you to tell me."  
  
She jumped and tried to stand up straight.  
  
"What do you mea...Ouch!" She wanted to know.  
  
"Don't move!" Tyson ordered. "Stay down, you're hurt!"  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tyson...What happened?"  
  
"You...you disappeared."  
  
"What? Tyson, that's not funny!" She shouted.  
  
Tyson looked at her, worried, and overtaken by doubt.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
She thought few moments and shook her head slightly.  
  
"You had an argument with Kai..." She said. "Max intervened but...you both were very angry, and you went away. Then, I was going home, and now I'm here..."  
  
Tyson gazed at her. He hadn't had argument with Kai since...  
  
"Hillary." He said in a breath. "That was two years ago..."  
  
She stared at him and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"No... I don't remember..." She sobbed, beginning to panic. "I don't know what happened...I...I..."  
  
"Hillary...calm down...it's alright." He whispered, hugging her gently. "Don't worry...shhh...calm down, I'm here...it'll be fine...shhh."   
  
********************** ¤ Hillary's come back ! Well what happened to her for the last two years ? Why doesn't she remember ? You'll know in the next chapters ! Pease reviews ^^ ¤ 


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

¤New chapter ! Thanks to Chibi-Kari, Hutchy, and twincharm !¤ Ho And I don't own Beyblade ! Thanks to DarkWolf88 too !!   
  
Chapter 3 : Reunion...  
  
Tyson smiled as he opened his eyes, noticing that Hillary's arms were draped around his neck, her head resting on his chest. It had been hard to calm her, but she had finally fallen asleep in the middle of the night after he promised to stay with her. She was frightened by something she didn't even remember.  
  
"Hill...Hillary?" He murmured in her ear. "Wake up."  
  
She moaned and opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Good morning." He said.  
  
"Good morning..."  
  
She jumped and blushed suddenly as she removed her arms from his neck.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. How do you feel?" He asked, getting up.  
  
"It still hurts but...I feel better, thanks to you."  
  
"Hey, don't worry! It wasn't a problem!"  
  
She nodded with a grin and tried to get up but Tyson stopped her.  
  
"No! You stay here!"  
  
"But Tyson!"  
  
"I'll make you a giant breakfast!" He announced.  
  
"Since when did you know how to cook?" She asked, surprised. "You were very gifted for eating, but as for making the food, you were really hopeless!" She laughed.  
  
A shadow of sadness passed on Tyson's eyes.  
  
"Ray taught me...after you...you know."  
  
"Tyson, I'm sure I didn't leave you like...that. It inevitably happened or something...I wasn't able to do anything about it!"  
  
"Yeah...I know, but what happened?!" He said, louder than what he wanted to. "Everybody thought that you ran away, or something like that, and that you were dead!"  
  
Hillary lowered her eyes.  
  
"You thought I ran away? You thought...I was...dead?"  
  
"No, I didn't! But...I'll go to make you your breakfast..." He repeated.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Forget it...I'm not hungry."  
  
"Hillary..." He sighed. "You have to eat something! Besides, you can't refuse to taste my cooking!"  
  
She smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"Where are the guys? They don't live here any more?"  
  
"Yes but...we needed time to think by ourselves yesterday..."  
  
"Think about what ?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later."  
  
He exited the room and went over into the kitchen where he began to prepare some pancakes.  
  
Hillary didn't insist and closed her eyes. She was really tired...and worried. She jumped as she heard the front door open.  
  
"Tyson! Am I dreaming? You're cooking?!"  
  
"Very funny Max!" Tyson smiled. "We have a guest."  
  
"Really? Who? Your girlfriend?" Ray asked.  
  
"It can't be..." Kenny murmured as he looked in the bedroom.  
  
They all followed his gaze.  
  
"Hill...Hillary?" Max whispered. "Is it you? Is it...really you?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
Max pounced on his friend and hug her gently.  
  
"I can't believe it! We missed you so much! Where were you? What happened?"  
  
"Max, let her breathe!" Kai and Ray said, smiling.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything that happen." Tyson replied.  
  
"What?" Kenny asked.  
  
"She doesn't remember the last 2 years."  
  
Hillary sighed and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"The last thing she remembers is that argument between Kai and me." Tyson continued. "One of the last arguments we've had."  
  
"Hey! It's okay Hill! Don't be so concerned!" Max smiled, trying to comfort her. "Your memories should return soon!"  
  
She smiled and hugged her friends.  
  
"I'm happy that you are here... "It's...weird to see you again." Kenny admitted.  
  
"Weird, but very good!" Ray added.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Tyson groaned. "Can we eat now?"  
  
Max and Ray looked at each other smiling. Was Tyson jealous?  
  
He helped Hillary get up and led her to the table.  
  
"Tyson...I'm not disabled." She murmured, smiling. "You don't have to help me."  
  
"I want to...you're hurt, you need treatment!"  
  
She sat down as the guys joined them.  
  
"It's incredible!" Kenny said. "After two years!"  
  
Hillary smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm really sorry. You've probably been angry, and worried about me."  
  
"Worried, yes! But not angry!" Max protested. "We thought you..."  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Tyson demanded. "She doesn't remember what happened, so we don't need to make her more confused!"  
  
They stared at him, surprised.  
  
"Tyson, we just..." Ray began.  
  
"No." Kai cut him off. "He's right...we should leave her alone about it, and just wait for her memories to return."  
  
"Yeah...sorry Hill. We were just curious. It's very strange." Kenny said.  
  
"I know. It's ok." She smiled, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey! Why are you crying?!" They asked, panic gripping their hearts.   
  
"You're all so wonderful! Even if I didn't remember, I'm sure that I missed you very much!"  
  
They smiled back and hugged her.  
  
Maybe things would get back normal with her return. After all, she was the support of the team.  
  
¤How it is ? Please reviews !¤ 


	4. Chapter 4: Worrying Discovered

¤New chapter ! I'm happy you like it ! I don't own Beyblade ! ¤  
  
Chapter 4: Worrying Discovered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai shouted angrily as Max and Ray tried to stop him from attacking Tala with all his strength.  
  
"Hey! Relax! We were friends before, I'm not your enemy!" Tala smiled.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Tala smirked.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyson asked, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson wants you to visit him this afternoon. All together this time. I think it's about me joining your team!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Kai threw his two friends off of him and punched the red headed teen violently, a satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for years! Now...go away!"  
  
Tala wiped away the blood coming from his nose with the back of his hand, smiling.  
  
Hillary entered in the room, a hand on her aching head.  
  
"What's going on out here?" She asked.  
  
"Hillary, go back inside." Tyson said slowly.  
  
"What? But..."  
  
She cut herself off when she saw Tala. They both looked amazed.  
  
"...Tala...?"  
  
Her head began to spin and she grabbed ahold of the wall trying keep her balance.  
  
"Hillary, are you ok?" Max asked, worried.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
She lost her balance and felt in Tyson's arms.  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
He took her back into the bedroom in a hurry and laid her down on his futon.  
  
"Hillary! Hillary say something!"  
  
"My head...my heard hurts so much Tyson... It hurts!" She moaned.  
  
She began to shake violently, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ray! Give me the painkillers!" He shouted.  
  
"Tyson..." She murmured.  
  
He hugged her gently and began to rock her.  
  
"Shhh...calm down...it'll be okay. Don't worry, I'm here...shhh..."  
  
Tala stood motionless, looking at the bedroom's door.  
  
"That was...Hillary?" He asked, looking shocked, even a bit scared.  
  
"So what?" Kai asked, still angry. "It's none of your business!"  
  
"But I thought she was...dead!"  
  
"We all thought that." Max replied sadly. "She doesn't remember anything about the last two years!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
A weird smile took shape across his lips, but neither Kai nor Max noticed it.  
  
"Kai! KAI!" Tyson called from the bedroom.  
  
"We have to go..." Max murmured, taking his captain by the arm. "Kai, come on...Tyson called you."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He glanced at Tala one last time before following Max to the bedroom.  
  
Tyson hugged Hillary closer against his chest and began to caress her hair gently. The painkillers were starting to take effect and her shaking had nearly stopped.  
  
"She fell asleep." Ray declared. "She'll be alright now..."  
  
Tyson nodded. Suddenly, he jumped as his hand came in contact with something on Hilary's neck. He pulled her hair away and looked at the small tattoo. It was some kind of pentagram...  
  
Tyson had already seen something like this before....  
  
"Oh no!" He gasped, remembering where he saw this sign. "Kai! KAI!"  
  
The blue haired teen and Max entered the room.  
  
"What?" Kai asked. "Is she ok?"  
  
"Look..." Tyson murmured, showing him the tattoo.  
  
Kai took a few steps back. He looked at her, then at Tyson.  
  
"Is that what I think it is? Don't you have the same tattoo?" Tyson asked. For once, he hoped that he was wrong.  
  
"Yeah..." He replied.  
  
He clenched his hands into fists and exited the room.  
  
"What does it mean?" Max questioned.  
  
Tyson lowered his eyes and hugged Hillary even more.  
  
"It means that Hillary was in Russia for the last two years."  
  
They jumped.  
  
"In Russia?" Kenny repeated. "But...oh Lord! You mean...with Biovolt!?"  
  
Everyone but Tyson followed their captain out in a hurry.  
  
Kai took Tala by the collar and slammed him against the wall as the others BladeBreakers came outside.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What...what are you talking about!?"  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about bastard!"  
  
He slammed him against the wall again.  
  
"I'm know she was with Biovolt! She had the tattoo! Don't lie to me! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"  
  
"Kai, calm down..." Ray murmured, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"I swear. I don't know anything, now let me go." Tala said calmly.  
  
Kai threw him on the floor in frustration.  
  
"I'll see you later, at Mr. Dickinson's office!"  
  
He smiled and left Tyson's dojo.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Max murmured. "What could they have done to her?"  
  
"I think it's better that she doesn't remember." Kai sighed.  
  
The others didn't say anything. They were very worried now, and felt guilty. It was their fault for what happened to Hilary.  
  
"She's slipping." Tyson said as he sat on the floor.  
  
"Maybe we should call her mother." Max proposed suddenly.  
  
"She lives in America now." Kenny replied. "It would be better to wait a while."  
  
They nodded silently. They didn't know what to say.  
  
If she was with Biovolt for the last two years, she was still in danger...and they all knew it.  
  
¤ So ? How was it ? Do you like it ? I hope ! ¤ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision

¤Chapter 5 ! Thanks for all yours reviews ! I'm happy ! Enjoy it !¤  
  
Chapter 5: The Decision.  
  
"Tala!" A girl called out. She had light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
The red haired boy turned to her, surprised as she throw herself in his arms.  
  
"Micah! What do you doing here?" He asked, kissing his girlfriend gently.  
  
"I missed you! Russia's too cold without you."  
  
"You shouldn't have come." He murmured, with a sad smile. "Things aren't going so smoothly..."  
  
"You're having problems with Mr. Dickinson and the BladeBreakers, aren't you?" She asked, worried. "I thought Voltaire had everything arranged!"  
  
"Hey...it's alright honey...don't be so concerned!"  
  
"You won't do anything dangerous, will you? You promise?!"  
  
"Heh...you know me!" He smiled.  
  
"Tala! I'm not joking!" She shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't worry! You're here to keep an eye on me anyway!  
  
She nodded and smiled as he hugged her more.  
  
"I have an appointment with Mr. Dickinson in few hours...could you stay at the hotel?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please? We have a little problem and I have to talk with him in private. Micah, please..."  
  
"A problem? About what...?" She asked.  
  
"Micah..." He sighed as she crossed her arms. "Do you remember that girl they released three days ago? Well...she's here in Japan...at the BladeBreakers' place."  
  
"...and Voltaire will want to get her back." Micah understood. "Oh Lord Tala! What will they do to her?"  
  
He sighed again. He loved her very much, and he knew that she wouldn't approve of Biovolt's activities...but he wasn't able to leave! He was prisoner, and they had put all kinds of pressures on him to assure that he would stay...Micah was one of them.   
  
Tala didn't want to worry her, he just wanted to protect her at all costs, and he was ready to do that at any time...even if he had to kill Hillary with his owns hands if it became necessary...  
  
"They won't do anything...." He finally replied. "They'll just take her to Russia! Don't worry!"  
  
"Tala...be careful."  
  
"I will...I love you Micah."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Tyson asked, sitting on a seat in the waiting room outside of Mr. Dickinson's office.  
  
"Tyson, you've already asked me that ten times! I'm still fine!" Hillary said, smiling.  
  
"It's normal to be worried! " Max replied. " You frightened us earlier!"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Leave her alone. Don't bother her anymore about that." Kai ordered.  
  
They hadn't yet to tell her that they had learned where she had been for the last two years. They wouldn't want to confused her any more than she already was, and...it was probably better that she didn't know.  
  
"Kai...thank you, but I'm not a baby anymore!"  
  
"Hillary, please don't start..." Kai sighed.  
  
"So stop to lying me!" She protested.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you all seem to believe! You're hiding something from me! I want to know what!"  
  
Tyson sighed and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"But we're not..." Kenny began.  
  
"Listen Hillary..." Tyson cut him off. "I promise we'll talk about this later, okay? It's a long story and Mr. Dickinson will be here soon."  
  
"You promise?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She nodded slowly, lowering her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry...I don't know what happened this morning. Everything was happening so fast and I..."  
  
"It's alright." Max murmured, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, stop thinking about it!" Tyson added.  
  
She closed her eyes, and rested her head against the wall.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
A woman entered the room and smiled.  
  
"Alright boys, Mr. Dickinson is waiting for you!"  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" Ray said, getting up.  
  
"I have to stay here?" Hillary asked.  
  
"No!" Tyson and Kai shouted taking her by the hand. "You're coming."  
  
They didn't know why, but they didn't want to leave her alone.  
  
She nodded, somewhat surprised by Kai's and Tyson's suddenly action. They all exited the room and entered Mr. Dickinson's office.  
  
"Hello boys, how are you? Have you take a..."  
  
Mr. Dickinson interrupted himself as he saw Hillary.  
  
"I don't believe it! Hillary?!"  
  
She nodded, feeling weird.  
  
"But...what happened? Where were you?" He spat out questions in shock.  
  
Hillary shook her head, she was fed up with telling everyone that she couldn't remember.  
  
"It doesn't matter now..." Tyson said. "What do you want? We have two days to think about accepting Tala into the team!"  
  
"Yes...yes I know." He said, confused. "But things have changed, and I need your answer now!"  
  
They looked at each other. Max lowered his eyes, knowing that he couldn't choose alone.  
  
"I say we vote." Ray said.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I'd like to try it." He added.  
  
"Me too..." Max murmured.  
  
Tyson looked at his friends, then at Hillary and smiled unconsciously.  
  
"It's ok for me....Kai?"  
  
The blue haired teen crossed his arms and glanced at his team and then at Hillary. He couldn't leave them...leave her like that. Besides...he had to protect her from Voltaire and Biovolt! She was in danger!  
  
"I'm agree for a test, but if it doesn't work..."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Hillary smiled but she felt uncomfortable. She glared at Mr. Dickinson and shivered. Why did she feel like this?  
  
"Well then...Tala will join you at Tyson's place tomorrow. Hillary, I'm happy to see you again. I hope you'll tell me what happened..."  
  
"She'll have to do it at another time. Looks like there's going to be nasty storm so we should get back home now!" Tyson declared, grabbing her hand. "Good bye!"  
  
Hillary felt grateful as he took her outside the office, the rest of the team following close behind.  
  
¤Don't forget to reviews ! Kisses !Merci !¤ 


	6. Chapter 6:There is something inside me… ...

¤Thanks for your review ! I'm very sorry but I'm in my finals test so... it's hard to write ! But When I'll be in vacation I'll write more ! Promise ! Kisses!¤  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Hillary fell to her knees as a flash of lightning struck not to far away from the dojo.  
  
"Hey Hill, calm down, it's just a storm!" Ray said, smiling.  
  
"I...I know...but..ahhhhh!"  
  
There was another clap of thunder and she curled up into a ball. Tyson looked at her then out the window, wondering if she was afraid by storms before.  
  
"Hill? What's wrong?" Tyson heard a worried Max ask.  
  
He turned to her and noticed that she was crying and shaking.  
  
"Hillary?"  
  
He knelt close to his friend and gently took her in his arms.  
  
"Hillary, what's happening to you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm so afraid Tyson..." She cried on his shoulder. "I...I don't know why, but I'm so afraid! Ahh!"  
  
She hugged him more and began to panic and tremble more as the light switched off.  
  
"No...no..."  
  
"Hillary! Hillary! Calm down! Everything's alright! I'm here, calm down!" Tyson said, rocking her slightly.  
  
She moaned, sobbing violently.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Kai! What happened!? Turn the lights on!" Tyson yelled. "What the hell is he doing?!"  
  
Max found a candle and sat next to them.  
  
"The fuses have been knocked out. Kai and Ray are changing them." He announced. "I don't understand...what's wrong with her?"  
  
Tyson shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. She must be afraid of something she doesn't remember."  
  
"Something from the two years...with Biovolt?" Max whispered, concerned.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Tyson sighed, pulling her closer against him. "Shh...don't worry, I'm here."  
  
She seemed not to even notice his presence.  
  
"No...no..."  
  
Another clap of thunder caused her to yell in fear, but this time, it was mixed with...pain?  
  
"Hillary!?" Tyson and Max called, more and more worried.  
  
She coughed violently and began to have difficulty breathing. She moaned and sobbed on Tyson's shoulder, biting her lips to keep herself from shouting again.  
  
"Please...help me!" She pleaded, crying.  
  
"Shit!"Tyson murmured, panicking. "Max, go to tell that damn Kai to hurry it up!"  
  
Max obeyed as Hillary opened her eyes, distressed.  
  
"Tyson? Tyson!"  
  
She hugged him like her life depended on it.  
  
"Don't leave me! Please Tyson! Don't leave me alone! I'm so afraid!"  
  
He nodded and rock her gently, waiting for the lights to come back.  
  
¤Don't forget to review ! Sorry it was a shot chapter !¤ 


	7. Chapter 7: Private Hospital

¤Thanks for your review ! I'm very sorry about the wait !Well finally the next chapter ! Hope you'll like it ! Bye¤  
  
**Chapter 7: Private hospital**  
  
After few minutes, Hillary finally calmed down and fainted in Tyson's arms.   
"What happened?" Kai asked as he came back into the room.  
"I dunno." Tyson whispered, looking worriedly at his friend. "Maybe her memories, but she needs to see a doctor! We can't let her stay like this! She's suffering! Look at her body! She's covered with all sorts of bruises and scratches! She needs treatments, not just painkillers!  
"Tyson calm down." Max said. "It not helping."  
Tyson nodded and then looked up at Kai and Ray.  
"What?"  
"You're right, she needs treatments." Kai declared. "Biovolt has been able to do worst than a few wounds and only tests will really tell us how she is, but we can't go to the hospital. They might look for her there if they're chasing her! So, it'll be better if we take her to a private hospital.  
All the BladeBreakers nodded slightly. They knew that Kai was the only one with knowledge of what Biovolt was capable of doing, and they trusted him, so they would follow his advice.  
"What do you think they did to her?" Tyson asked, looking his captain in the eyes.  
"It would be better if you didn't know."   
"Tell me." Tyson pleaded.   
"What do you think!?" Kai said a little bit louder that he wanted. "She's been with them for two years! They were surely not satisfied by just giving her drugs and beating her! Hillary is a beautiful girl, they most likely took advantage of her...."  
Tyson became pale and shook his head slowly.  
"Impossible! She's...she's...they couldn't have raped her!" He shouted with anger. He was just as horrified as his friends.  
"We'll know soon." Kai replied calmly. "Let's take her to the private hospital and Tyson, keep your nerve...please."   
Tyson hugged Hillary a little more as Ray placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage him.  
"She'll be fine. Don't worry."  
He nodded as Kenny called the clinic.   
"I hope you're right..."  
  
Tyson sighed for the hundredth time as he continued to pace about the waiting room.  
"Please Tyson, just sit and wait! You driving me crazy!" Kai groaned.  
He was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed trying to ignore the navy haired teen, but it was useless. When Tyson was distressed, he was unstoppable.  
"What's taking them so long?" Tyson murmured.  
"Tyson..." Max began. "They're doing several tests, it's normal!"  
"Is it painful?"  
"No, it isn't." Ray reassured him. "Tyson, don't be so concerned! She's alive, and that's all that really matters now."  
"I know..."   
Tyson sighed again as a doctor finally appeared.  
"How is she?" Kai was the first to ask.  
"Well, I can't really say that's she's fine but I think the worst is over. Her more recent wounds date from around two weeks ago, and she's healing. She just needs alot of rest."  
"What else? Kai demanded, knowing that the doctor was hiding something.  
The doctor hesitated slightly.  
"Well...she's been raped several times, and by different people. We've also discovered signs of injections all along her body, and there's remnants of an unknowing substance in her blood and we have no idea what it might have done to her."  
Tyson stayed motionless for few minutes. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing.  
"She's awake now. One of you should go and see her. She has no idea where she is."  
Tyson jumped.  
"I'll go!" He exclaimed with a husky voice.  
"Alright. Follow me."  
"Tyson!" Kai called.  
Tyson looked back at his captain.  
"What?"  
"She's forgotten everything and it's better that way. We should hope that she'll never remember...but she's not stupid. If you lied to her, she'll know it, so try not to worry her."  
"Whatever Kai. I know what to do."  
He couldn't help but clench his hands into fists. Maybe she didn't remember...thank God...but it was a fact. She had been beaten and raped! If he found who did it, he'd kill them in the most painful way possible!

¤Please don't forget to review !¤


	8. Chapter 8: Closer and Closer

_¤Hi everyone ! Here the next chapter ! Thanks for the reviews !! Kisses !¤_

****

**Chapter 8: Closer and Closer**

****

"Tyson…Tyson…"   
Tyson jumped as he heard his name from behind the door. He looked at the doctor, wanting an explanation.  
"She been calling for you since she awoke. She's very afraid."  
The teen nodded and entered the room. Hillary sat in her bed, her head in her hands, shaking and crying.  
"Hillary!"  
He walked over and embraced her in a gentle hug.  
"Shh...it's alright...everything's alright...I'm here now."  
"Tyson...I don't want to stay here...please don't leave me here! I want to go Tyson.....please...." She cried.  
Suddenly, Tyson understood what she was saying. Even if she didn't remember what happened, this place was reminding her of the laboratories at BioVolt.  
"Hillary, I won't leave you. Calm down...I'm here. You're safe now."  
She hugged him more and little by little she stopped crying and shaking.  
"I want to go home." She whispered.  
"Yeah, but it's late. You should stay here for the night..."  
"No! Tyson! Please...no...."  
"Okay....okay..."  
She nodded slightly.  
"Why am I here?" She suddenly asked. "I don't remember..."  
"There was a storm...." He began carefully. "...and you fainted..."   
Hillary shook her head. She seemed very tired.  
"I don't understand...why am I so....weak? What happened to me during the last two years Tyson?"  
Tyson clenched his hands into fists but tried to stay calm.  
"I don't know Hil. I don't know..."  
Kai was right, it was better for her not to know....at least not until she was safe at home with him. There, he would tell her....yeah....as soon as she was better.

"Here you go!" Tyson smiled as he laid Hillary on his bed. "How do you feel now?"  
"A little better I guess." She whispered with a weak smile.  
"Well, it's late, you should sleep now." He said.  
She nodded as Tyson suddenly noticed that she was shivering.  
"Hillary?" He asked, worried.  
"Can't you stay...with me? I...I don't want to be alone...please?"  
She looked at him in the eyes and Tyson wasn't able to refuse. She looked like so weak, so vulnerable! He wanted to protect her more than ever...he wanted to be able to help her.  
He didn't say anything as he climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rested her head against his chest.  
"Thank you Tyson....thank you...for being here...." She murmured as she fell asleep.  
Tyson smiled and hugged her tighter before joining her in their dreams.

When Hillary awoke, the sun had been up for a few hours. She was still in Tyson's arms but he wasn't sleeping. He was looking at her, smiling.  
"Hey...'morning."  
"Good morning."   
"How do you?" He began.  
"Very well." She cut him off. "A good night of sleep helped very much! Well...and having a big teddy bear to sleep on."  
"I'm not a teddy bear!" He exclaimed, laughing.  
She smiled and shrugged.  
"That's a shame! You would be perfect!"  
They blushed slightly as the door opened. Kai looked at the both, surprised.  
"What were you doing?" He asked.  
"Nothing!" They answered in a hurry.  
Hillary got up quickly, looking very embarrassed.  
"I...we...well...Tyson just stayed with me for the night....I was....still a little..."  
"It's alright. None of my business." Kai cut her off. "Breakfast is waiting for you. Hurry up! That bloody traitor's coming soon..."  
They nodded and joined the others in the kitchen.  
"Good morning guys!"  
"Morning Hillary. How are you doing?"  
"Fine, thanks." She smiled. "I'm sorry you had to cook breakfast!"  
"You know, we been doing it for almost two years now." Kenny said carefully.  
"Oh yeah..." She murmured, forcing a smile. "I forgot..."  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door, making her jump. She felt Tyson squeeze her hand gently before getting up to answer it.  
"Hey guys." Tala said, smiling as he entered in the room. "I'm delighted that you accepted me onto your team!"  
"It's temporary." Kai specified, clenching his fists.  
"Yeah yeah of course."  
The red hair boy glared at Hillary and she immediately felt dizzy.  
"Hillary?" Max got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"  
She breathed in deeply and nodded.  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower now."  
"If you need something just call me." Tyson said.   
"Alright...." She smiled weakly and disappearing into the bathroom.  
"Aw...how cute! All the strong boys taking care of that weird, silly girl..." Tala started  
Tyson grabbed him by the collar.  
"I'm sure you know what happened to her, and I swear you that if I find even a little bit of proof that you have something to do with it, I'll kill you!" He shouted angrily.  
"Worried about your girlfriend?" He smirked. "You're right."  
"What to you know?" Kai asked without trying to calm down Tyson.  
"To keep her from her past is the worst thing to do if you want to protect her, you know. The less she knows about it, the more danger she'll be in! They will continue to track her, whether she remembers or not."  
"Why?'  
"How am I suppost to know?"  
Tyson threw him on the floor and clenched his teeth.   
"Liar!"  
"Tyson, please! Calm down." Max intervened. "We have to be a team for now..."  
"But..."  
"No buts Tyson. Not now." Kenny cut in. "Now, let's start training. We have to know more about Tala's techniques..."  
Tyson placed his head in his hands and sighed.  
"Yeah...you're right, as always. I'm waiting for Hillary, we'll join you later."  
"Alright."  
Everyone but Tyson left the dojo not knowing that Tala was still glaring at his worst enemy, one last time.

_¤Don't forget the review please !The sequel will come soon !! Bye !¤_


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting

_¤Here the next chapter !! Hope you'll like ! Kisses!¤_

****

**Chapter 9: Meeting**  
  
Tyson heard shouting and ran to the bathroom, worried.  
"Hillary?" He called, knocking at the door. "Are you alright? Hillary?!"  
She cried and shouted behind the door, causing Tyson to panic.  
"Hillary!"  
He entered the bathroom cautiously and found her naked in the shower, her arms around her knees, her eyes dialated, crying and shouting.  
He quickly took a towel and dropped it around her shaking body as he pulled her out of the shower and hugged her.  
"Hillary, look at me...Hillary!"  
It was useless. This was worse than the first time! She didn't seem to hear or see him anymore, and her cries were horribly frightened. She cried and shouted in pain...an unbearable pain.  
"Please! Let me die! Please..." She murmured, struggling with an unseen force.  
"Hillary...."  
Tyson felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he tried to find a gleam of clearness in her eyes.  
"Hillary! Damn! Hillary look at me! HILLARY!"  
She suddenly stopped struggling and looked at him in the eyes, totally confused.  
"Tyson?"  
She hugged him back while sobbing. She had no clue what had happened, or why she was in his arms.  
"I...I..."  
"Shh...you really scared me, you know? But it's alright now....don't cry."  
She nodded and didn't protest as Tyson picked her off the tiled floor and took her to the living room, laying her down on the sofa.  
"oh Lord, I'm naked!" She gasped, terrified. She pulled the towel tighter around her body.  
"I...I didn't see anything! I swear! You...you were in the shower and...I just put it on you...before you...well..."  
She smiled weakly, blushing a little and closed her eyes.  
"I just don't know what to do anymore...I don't understand...what happened? Why? It's like...a punishment! Did I do something bad?" She asked, trying to hide her tears.  
"Hillary..."  
He sat beside her and hugged her gently.  
"You're a wonderful person Hil. Life's just unfair sometimes...very unfair."  
He sighed, relief and worried at the same time. Everything seemed to remind her something bad. The truth was that she had surely suffered many tortures for the past 2 years.  
They stayed a long moment in each others arms, then Hillary got up in a hurry.  
"Oh my, practice! I totally forgot!" She said. "I'll go get dressed!"  
"Hillary wait, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah..." She smiled. "I'm fine. I just have a tiny headache but it's nothing. Thank you. Sorry to worry you."  
She left the room and Tyson shook his head, trying to think clearly. He didn't know what to do and it was horrible to see a friend, especially Hillary, in such pain without be able to help her.  
"What are you doing? The others are waiting for you."  
Tyson jumped and looked at Kai.  
"Sorry...Hillary had another attack." He murmured.  
"What? Again? How is she?"  
"Rather good I guess...Kai? I'm lost. I don't know what to do! I feel so...powerless..."  
"We have to tell her." Kai declared.  
"I know but...I can't do that...I just can't!"  
Kai sighed.  
"I'll do it. I don't want to say it, but Tala's right...she'll be more in danger not knowing about it."  
"Yeah...yeah, but...when?"  
"This evening. After training. I want to tell the others before."  
"Okay."  
"Kai!" Hillary exclaimed as she entered in the room. "Oh I'm sorry we're late! Don't blame Tyson! It's all my fault!"  
"Don't worry." Kai said, smiling for once. "Just hurry up now!"  
"Yes sir!"  
She giggled and linked her arms through Tyson's and Kai's.  
"I'm ready, let's go!"  
The two boys couldn't help but smile. Hillary was doing her best to look happy and it was almost like before...almost like nothing had happened.

"Wow! That was impressive!' Kenny exclaimed after Max's beyblade was ejected out of the stadium by Tala's.  
"Yeah thanks to Biovolt..." Ray said without hiding his resentment.  
Tala blushed a little but didn't say anything until he heard someone call him.  
"Tala!"  
"Micah! What are you doing here?"  
His girlfriend sighed.  
"Hey honey, I'm happy to see you too!"  
"Sorry..." He murmured, kissing her slightly on the lips. "How are you? Now, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm fine but I was fed up staying in your hotel room! Someone told me you were here so...I decided to make a surprise visit!" She replied, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
She turned around to see 3 boys glaring at her with incomprehension.  
"Oh sorry! Hi! I'm Micah, Tala's girlfriend. And you must be the BladeBreakers...or at least a part of them. Nice to meet you!"  
"Yeah...nice to meet you too..." Max said, smiling even though he was surprised. "I'm Max and this is Ray and Kenny."  
"Hi!" They both said.  
Micah smiled.  
"I'm very happy to meet you! Everyone talked about you back in Russia! But...where is Kai...and Tyson?"  
"With a friend, they're coming soon."  
They all stared at each other in silence until Kenny spoke up.  
"Well, you want to train some more?"  
"Yeah! Good idea!"  
"Do you want to join us Micah?" Max asked.  
"Oh no!" Tala answered. "Out of the question."  
Micah glared at him, looking a bit angry.  
"And why not?!"  
"Because...she's just a beginner!" He replied, glaring at Max and Ray. "We're at a higher level, it might be dangerous for her!"  
"Tala!" She shouted.  
"You know it's a bad idea! Please dear...let us do it alone."  
She looked hurt but didn't reply. She lowered her eyes, making Tala feel a bit guilty.  
"Hmmm...what's going on out here?" Kai asked as he arrived with Hillary and Tyson.  
"You're finally here! It's about time!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Sorry...we had a little...problem." Tyson said.  
"It's my fault...sorry!"  
"No prob!" Max smiled. "Hillary, Kai, Tyson, this is Micah, Tala's Girlfriend."  
"Hillary?"  
Micah looked up at Tala then at Hillary and forced a smile.  
"Nice to meet you! It's great to see a girl around all these guys!"  
"Oh...nice to meet you too!" Hillary smiled. "Yeah you're right! I really like them, but it's hard being the only girl!"  
"Yeah, I understand! It was the same for me when Tala was still in Russia with his team!"  
"Well, just sit and talk about girl things and we'll be able to train." Tyson said with a smile, hiding his worried for Hillary.  
Hillary stuck her tongue out at him and went to sit down a little further with Micah.  
"I think that they will become good friends." Max laughed.  
"Yeah...maybe..." Tala murmured.  
He didn't say much, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.  
"Okay! Ray, Tyson you're up next. Come on! Hurry up!" Kai ordered.  
Tyson nodded, preparing his launcher and looking over at Hillary again. He was very worried, and he absolutely didn't trust Tala or his girlfriend. To him, they were too close of Biovolt, meaning they were a danger to Hillary.  
"Tyson! Concentrate!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I am." He replied.  
"3...2...1...let it rip!"

_¤Don't forget to review ! Thanks ! Kisses !¤_


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation

_¤here the next tiny chapter ! Hope you'll like it anyway ! don't forget to review ¤_

****

**Chapter 10 : Revelations**  
  
"So...what do you think about Micah?" Tyson asked as they all walked back toward the house.  
"She's really nice!" Hillary answered, in an enthusiastically. "I think we'll be good friends!  
"Oh...really?"  
Hillary nodded, smiling.  
"We have a lot in common! And...well you know I love you guys but, I'm happy to meet a girl who understands me."  
"We understand, it's only normal Hillary, don't worry!" Max said.  
She grabbed his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks Max!" She laughed and kiss him on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys!"  
"I don't know either." Ray added, teasing.  
Hillary smiled again as they entered Tyson's dojo. She felt really happy for once and it was a very pleasant sensation.  
  
"Tyson. It's time." Kai said slightly. "We can't wait any longer. We have to tell her. Now."  
Tyson looked at his captain and shook his head.  
"I...I can't..."  
Kai placed his hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
"Okay. I will then."  
"You should be the one to tell her." Kenny said. "After all, you're the one who knows exactly what she went through."  
"He's right." Ray added.  
Max looked sad and guilty.  
"I would like to help her..." He murmured. "But I can't....so...Kai help her. Go and tell her. She has to know even if it's hard for her. We'll stay here...in case you need us."  
They all nodded as Hillary entered the kitchen.  
"Hillary I have to talk to you...now." Kai said with his usual voice.  
"Oh yeah?" She smiled. "What is it?"  
"Come on. We'll be more comfortable in the living room."  
Hillary hesitated a few seconds, looking worriedly at her friends.  
"Alright...if you say so..."  
She follow him in the living room and he closed the door behind her.  
"Hillary, what I have to tell you is really serious."  
She took few steps backward, growing more and more concerned.  
"You're scaring me Kai..."  
"Hillary..."  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring at her. He breathed in deeply before starting to speak.  
"We know where you were for the past two years."  
She jumped.  
"Wh...what? Since...since when?!"  
"Since the day you came back. When you collapsed...Tyson noticed...a tattoo...on your neck."  
Hillary shook her head but didn't say anything.  
"Hillary you were..."  
"NO!" She shouted suddenly, pushing him away. "Don't tell me! I don't want to know!"  
"Hillary..."  
"I don't want to know!" She repeated, tears rolling on her cheeks from fear. "You don't understand! I don't want to remember! I don't want to know what happened! I'm happy now!"  
"Hillary, listen to me..."  
"NO!" She yelled. "You know that what happened was horrible, just like I do! Why do you want to make me feel sad?! I don't want to remember this! Don't tell me!"  
"Hillary you were with Biovolt for two years!"  
But she wasn't listening, her hands covered her ears as she cried, shouting and struggling as Kai tried to make her see the truth.  
"NO! Please Kai...leave me alone! I don't want to know...please..."  
She kneeled on the floor as Tyson opened the door, very anxious.  
"Hillary!"  
He knelt close to her and she felt in his arms. He hugged her gently as she murmured to herself, crying.  
"I don't want to know...Tyson..."  
He hugged her tighter and looked at Kai.  
"Tell her."  
"No!" She cried, hugging him desperately. "No, please..."  
"Hil...it will be worse if you wait."  
"If...if I let you tell me, I won't be able to act like it was just a nightmare Tyson." She explain, crying. "I'll have to face it...and...I can't. I don't have the strength! I'm so afraid...I don't want to remember Tyson! I just want to stay like this...in your arms...forever. Please...don't hurt me."  
Tyson rubbed her cheek before kissing her forehead.  
"I'll be there to help you Hil. I'll be there for you...you'll have to face it one day, and I think it's better now, with us beside you. We'll never hurt you...I'll never hurt you...and I promise to do everything to make you happy. You'll always be able to stay in my arms Hillary. I'll never reject you...trust me."  
She hugged him more and forced herself to smile.  
"It was horrible, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"But...it won't happen again?" She asked.  
"Never! We won't let it happen!" He promised.  
She dried her tears and nodded courageously.  
"Alright...I'm ready." She whispered.  
She looked at Kai and smiled.  
"Tell me."  
She felt Tyson's hand squeezing her and breathed deeply.  
"You were at Biovolt...for the last two years..."


	11. Chapter 11: My Knight

**Chapter 11 :My knight...**

"Wh...what....?"

"You were at Biovolt..." Kai repeated calmly.

Hillary shook her head slowly.

"You mean...'your' Biovolt...where you were for....oh Lord! That Biovolt?!"

He nodded without a word, giving Hillary a chance to take everything in.

"But...how? And....why?"

"We don't know." Tyson murmured. "You're the only one that's able to tell us."

"But....but....."

She shook her head again.

"How can you be sure of that?" She asked in a tiny voice.

Kai pulled his shirt over his head and showed her the tattoo on his back.

"You have the same...on the back of your neck....it's...the symbol they use for experiments.

"Experiment about what?" She wondered.

"Well...I don't know exactly what they do to the girls...it's different but..."

"But what?" Tyson demanded.

"The clinic called me earlier...They found something new..."

"What?"

Kai sighed.

"Well...they find something in your blood. They think it's what caused your memory to be erased, but it's only temporary. In few days, maybe one or two weeks, you'll remember everything..."

Hillary didn't say anything. She could tell just by looking at him that something was wrong.

"What else?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"What else did they say...about me?"

Kai glanced at Tyson and shook his head.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted. "You wanted me to know the truth, so tell me!"

"Hillary..." He sighed again. "You should remember that on your own."

"That what?! Tell me!" She yelled.

"Alright....they...they discovered that you had been pregnant."

All her anger died as she heard those words.

"Pre...pregnant? How can..."

She cut herself off as she felt Tyson's warm embrace around her.

"No! Oh my God...they..."

Her eyes widened and she began to shiver in Tyson's arms.

"It can't be! No! It's not true! Why?!"

"Hillary..."

"They're searching me, aren't they?"

Kai lowered his eyes and nodded.

"But...I don't understand! I've never touched a Beyblade! Why me!?

"Because you're our friend." Kai said.

"What am I'm going to do now?" She asked as she began to cry. "I can't fight them!"

"But we can. We'll protect you from them! I won't let them hurt you again! I swear it!"

Kai left them alone as Hillary slid her arms around Tyson, hugging him with all her strength.  
She smiled and delicately placed her lips on his cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you, Tyson."

He smiled and gently caressed her hair.

"I'll do anything for you." He whispered.

"Can I ask you another favor?"

"Of course!"

"Can you...stay with me tonight? I...I don't want to be alone..."

"No prob. But I still snore you know!"

She burst out into laughter

"It is good to know that certain things will never change!" She murmured.

He took her in his arms and got up.

"Come on Princess! I'm going to put you in your bed!"

"Thank you my Knight!"

He took her along to his room and laid her on the bed. He bent over and placed a slight kiss on her forehead.

"No matter what happens, I'll always protect you. You can ask me anything, don't forget it."

He lied down besides her and rolled his arms around her waist.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me..."

She smiled and closed her eyes, smiling in Tyson's warm embrace.

"Good night Hil."

"Good night Tyson."

He waited few minutes until she was sound asleep.

"I love you."


End file.
